Sleep and I Shall Sooth You
by streakie257
Summary: My take off of the episode Run Silent, Run Deep. Alternate ending. DL. Oneshot.


Sleep and I Shall Sooth You

Disclaimer: Last time I checked I wasn't a Jerry. Not mine.

Summary: My take off of Run Silent, Run Deep. DannyLindsay. Lindsay, not Mac comes to Danny at the end. (One-shot)

* * *

"I'm going to go get some air; I'll be right back, hang on Louie." Danny squeezed his brother's hand and took a deep breath before leaving Louie's side. Blinking furiously he walked out the door and didn't stop until the cool of the Manhattan night dried his tears. He leaned against the wall and focused on his breathing; in and out, in and out, in and out. With his eyes closed he felt safety and peace, slowly he opened them. Even with fuzziness he recognized the reason for his strength even if he wouldn't admit it.

"Lindsay." He chocked out.

"How is he?" She asked quietly. Looking down at her his brain told him to be strong bout her eyes empathized and his emotional damn broke. He began to cry in earnest.

"They beat him real bad Linds, really bad." He felt her draw him into a comforting embrace, he sobbed more. Burying his face in her hair he found himself calmer. Eventually the last tear was shed but he remained in her arms.

"Its gunna be alright Danny." She eventually said pulling away. Her fingers were gentle as they wiped away the watery tracks of his anguish.

"You should go home and get some rest." She told him.

"Nah. I'd rather be here…"

"If you get sick because you were an idiot you won't be here." She pointed out, he took a deep breath,

"You're right Lindsay, but… I dunno…"

"I know what keeps you here but neglecting yourself does nobody good. Come on, I'm taking you home." She took his hand and began to lead him to her car. Any other time he would've found a sarcastic comment or innuendo to make, but this was different he was too out of it to do anything but follow her. She got behind the wheel and drove in silence, she understood his need perfectly.

Some asshole in a corvette cut them off, Danny could hear what Louie would say like he was there with him. He laughed, but his happiness soon died in its place new sorrow was born and the tears began anew. Silently Lindsay reached out and took his hand, he held it for dear life and didn't let go until she parked.

"Thank…" he couldn't get the words out, she smiled at him empathetically.

"I'll tuck you in." she said. He raised no objections and it was for the best, he lacked the dexterity to work the lock. Inside his apartment she sent him to bed. Danny changed slowly feeling slightly unreal and dissected. He could hear her domesticity and yet again he felt safe; it was a trend, or had he always felt this way but never identified it? With a sigh he climbed into bed and was out like a light before Lindsay could bring him any hot chocolate.

_Lewis Spencer Messer 1970 – 2006 Beloved Son and Brother_

_"Louie! Don't leave me! Louie! I love you! Louie! Louie!"_

"Danny! Danny!" Lindsay's face swam in sleep and tears above him. She folded him into her embrace and he clung to her sobbing again amazed he had any more water to lose. She rocked him gently massaging and speaking in soothing tones. When he fell asleep again she still held him.

The next morning Danny woke late and slowly. The first thing he was aware of was a soft wispy sound in his ear, then a gentle weight resting on his shoulder and woven round his neck. He opened his eyes to find brunette curls across his chest. The events of last night came back to him, Louie in a coma, Lindsay coming for him and sending him to bed, that god awful dream. He looked down his body again, he didn't remember going to bed with her though, but he didn't mind. In fact he knew he should be much more agitated than he was, he hadn't returned to Louie's side, he hadn't even met his parents at the hospital, but he didn't feel upset at all. At that moment he was very comfortable and content. He even hugged her closer to his side.

She stirred about a half hour later,

"Hey." He said softly brushing a hand over her hair as she sat up and looked down at him.

"Hey." She replied, "How you doin'?"

"I'm okay. Thank you for taking me home. But I now realized that I only left a note for mom and dad saying that I had gone for air." He said.

"It's taken care of." She was sheepish; he gave her a look of 'elaborate'. "I called them when you were asleep." There was an attractive rose across her cheeks.

"You called them – what, how…" he began, finally he settled on one question, "Why?" Her light pink turned cherry red and she looked away from his eyes.

"I was worried about you Danny, I wanted to make sure you would be well taken care of while worrying about your brother, I wanted your mother to know that as well." There was something nagging in the back of his mind, he had felt it a few times before, but not as strong. Two fingers under her chin he turned her eyes to his, he loved those eyes, he could read them so well. He wanted to read them now.

"Why?" he asked again. She couldn't look away. Slowly Lindsay ran her tongue over her lips and let out a breath.

"I worry." Pause. There was a nervous light in her eyes. "I care…" Bingo! He knew what that feeling was, he now identified the light. Slowly he brought his lips up to meet hers. It was a feather light kiss but he felt it like a ton of bricks, and it felt good.

"Thank you." Was all he could say. He kissed her again with more than before hoping to say what he felt, she yielded her lips and he yielded his heart.


End file.
